leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Charon, The Inevitable
I thought I try my hand at designing an ad assassin that has at least has some coutnerability. Because let's be honest, half descent Zeds that can farm well basically get to do almost whatever they want mid-game by bouncing around their shadows. I drew a lot of inspiration from Leblanc and Talon. The major premise of this guy is an assassin who doesn't have to always run away from bruisers. With sustained %health damage, healing-block, and high mobility, no longer does the mid-laner quiver in fear from the likes of Nasus or Shyvana. There are a few gimmicks in this guy, but the most obvious is it's a health-resource based champion. I think it'd be interesting to see how such a champion works as an assassin/caster. You'd have the sustain freedom of an energy champion, but wouldnt worry about running out of energy after 3 spells. Also, as a note, "Inevitability" refers to his ult. I couldnt find a smooth way to format the boxes so the bonus ult effects would fit neatly in the ult box, so they are attached to each ability seperately. Charon, the Inevitable is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Attack Damage per stack, and loses half stacks on death. Death Knell has no internal cooldown, but only 3 champions can be marked at once. }} A Sword of the Occult-esque passive that keeps him in the mind of his opponents early game. Generally, with this type of mechanic, you can accumulate a lot of stacks early in the game during laning. The low early value on the bonus should hopefully not allow him to immediately spiral out of control after 2 kills. Having the value scale up means that during mid and late game your stacks are worth much more. However, it's much easier to die at this time e.i. during teamfights, so the number of stacks should be lower. The marks also allow a kind of reset mechanic, especially useful since he uses health as a resource and, assuming he is stating like an assassin, won't be building piles of health to help buffer his costs. Charon rips a vicious wound in a nearby target enemy, dealing physical damage and inflicting grievous wounds for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Blocks all healing for 3 seconds, and deals physical damage over time for the duration. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = Current Health |range = 300 }} Your standard heavy-hitting damage ability. The idea with the base damage scaling was to emphasize the importance of his early game. Strong early values help reinforce his strength in lane, while lower later values penalize him for failing to stack up on AD. I think a heal-block mechanic is neccessary. With the new second wind mastery, champions like Volibear, Mundo, or Swain are almost downright unkillable. Grievous Wounds is simply not strong enough, or doesn't last long enough to make a difference. Ideally, you would be using this skill against the squishy carries and not a Mundo, but having the tools to help your team take down the man of meat would be nice. Charon teleports to a target location. For the next 3 seconds, Charon’s next basic attack deals additional damage and slows the target for 1 seconds. The strength of the slow decays over the duration. If Charon successfully deals this damage to an enemy, Charon can recast Ill Omen in the next 10 seconds to teleport a second time, but not gaining the bonus on-hit damage. |leveling = |description2 = Charon can teleport up to three times, gaining the bonus on-hit damage and slow each time. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 18 |cost = |costtype = Health |range = 600 }} If you couldn't figure it out from the font, the skill is "ill" omen, with an i and two l's. This is where the Leblanc inspiration came in. Ill omen would be his opener for harassing and engaging. But rather than simply allowing him to freely jump in and out with little repercussion, he has to at least commit to one autoattack, giving his target a breif opportunity to counter-attack. Requiring an autoattack for the second blink also means that quadruple blinking over jungle walls remains solely in the realm of the Deceiver. The multiple teleports while ulting allows him to move onto multiple targets in a teamfight, so he doesnt just resign to die after taking out one carry. Charon sweeps his scythe wide, cleaving all enemies in front of him, inflicting physical damage. 15% of the damage dealt is returned to Charon as healing, doubling the amount against champions. For 5 seconds, the next cast of Reap will cost an additional amount of health deal an additional amount of damage equal to 3% of the enemy’s max hp. Both the bonus cost and damage effects stack up to 5 times. |leveling = |description2 = Increases attack range and doubles the healing effect. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = Health |range = 250 }} A little bit of Skarner and Renekton seeped into this guy. I wanted the health costs to be fairly large to prevent free early health sustain. The health damage and refund are the main mechanics that allows him to duel bruisers. The scaling health costs does mean that he can't get too zealous, at least in the midgame when his lifesteal isn't too high. Charon's weapon rapidly syphons life energy from him, unleashing it's true form. Charon doubles the bonus gained from Knell stacks and gains 175 bonus attack range (total of 300) while Inevitability is active. Additionally, each of Charon’s abilities gain additional effects. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 5% |costtype = Health per second }} I really mulled over this ability for a long time. At first it was a 15 second buff with a 70 second cooldown to whip out during those big fights or key moments. But I saw how powerful the bonus effects were, and I saw an opportunity to reinforce the risk-reward aspect that an assassin should have. Rather than peel back the power, I added a per second health cost to match the risk to the reward. He can use it more often like this, but popping it all the time requires a lot of confidence. After all, if he gets cc-ed, he'll be hemorrhaging health from his ult as well as whatever damage gets thrown at him. The heal from his passive and E helps him not burn out in long fights, as long as his team can get kills. I hope you guys at least found the ideas here interesting. Feel free to rip this guy to shreds with your critiques. Category:Custom champions